Comment Tom Felton et Daniel Radcliffe ont découvert le Drarry
by Snapiou
Summary: TRADUCTION. Alors que Tom Felton et Daniel Radcliffe découvrent les fanfictions Harry/Draco, Tom devient un peu obsédé et Dan s'inquiète sur l'entièreté de sa vie bizarre. NC-17. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Hello ! Voici la traduction de la fiction : "How Tom Felton and Dan Radcliffe Discovered Drarry" écrite par Reiko Katsura. C'est donc, vous l'aurez compris, pas une Drarry mais une Feltcliffe. Il en a si peu en français et elle est tellement génial que je me suis un peu vue obligée de la traduire. Je vous invite également à aller la lire en anglais pour ceux qui se sentent. **_

_**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi malheureusement, ni les acteurs même si avoir Dan et Tom dans mon lit en train de se faire des petites cochonneries me plairait énormément, ni l'histoire qui appartient à la brillante Reiko Katsura. Je n'ai fait que la traduire :)**_

_**Résumé : **__Alors que Tom Felton et Daniel Radcliffe découvrent les fanfictions Harry/Draco, Tom devient un peu obsédé et Dan s'inquiète sur l'entièreté de sa vie bizarre._

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise -même si l'histoire est génial donc y'a pas de risque- et à très bientôt :)_**

* * *

**Part 1**

La première fois que Daniel tomba sur une fanfiction mettant en scène Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy dans une relation amoureuse –et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel d'ailleurs ?- il failli mourir d'humiliation. Il ferma rapidement l'onglet de la page en question et, se réveillant subitement de cet état léthargique dans lequel il se trouvait, continua sa quête pour trouver des aliments, qualifiés de produits « laitiers ». (NDA : _Laitiers se dit également « dairy », et le jeu de mot fait avec « Drarry » est impossible à retranscrire ici.)_

Qu'on se le dise, il ne se sentit plus jamais à l'aise à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le mot « dairy (laitier) », qui ressemblait bien trop à « Drarry » à son goût. La seconde fois que Dan tomba sur un site « Harry-Draco », il eut le malheur de découvrir Tom penché sur son épaule. Ce foutu bougre curieux.

« Eh ! Attends… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Dan grogna intérieurement.

« Rien » menti le brun.

Puis, il ferma l'onglet précipitamment. Qui aurait cru qu'autant de résultats Harry et Draco serait présents dans le top recherche de GoogleTM alors que ce qu'il voulait était de trouver des critiques sur la scène de combat entre lui et Tom, dans la salle de bain, dans Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Tom le poussa, lui vola son siège, faisant s'écraser Dan sur le sol assez brutalement.

« Eh ! » cria Dan. Il se remit sur ses pieds et tenta –en vain- de récupérer sa chaise. Mais, Tom le fit taire.

« Apparemment » dit Tom, après une longue période de silence pesant, « Toi et moi, on est en couple ».

Daniel fourra ses mains dans la poche de son sweat et roula des yeux. « Toi et moi, nous ne formons pas un couple » corrigea-t-il. Les yeux de Tom étaient rivés sur l'écran et clignotaient. Alors, Dan savait qu'il était inutile de nier à présent. « Mais, Draco et Harry en forment soi-disant un » ajouta-t-il. Tom lui lança un coup d'œil impressionné et se focalisa à nouveau sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« C'est exactement pareil ! »

Dan se moqua de lui. En réalisant que Tom n'allait définitivement pas bouger de cette place qui fut la sienne autrefois, il abdiqua et apporta une seconde chaise pour la placer aux côtés de Tom. Ce dernier se poussa un peu pour que Dan puisse avoir un meilleur accès à l'écran, puis il continua ses recherches.

Ce qu'ils trouvèrent était pour le moins choquant. On aurait même pu dire inquiétant ! Il y avait des histoires appelées « fanfictions », apparemment, à propos de Harry et Draco. Ils y devenaient meilleurs amis, frères ou mêmes des amants dans certains récits. C'était d'autant plus effroyable que la grande majorité de ces fictions représentaient Harry et Draco comme un couple. Daniel ne pouvait pas croire que certaines personnes puissent réellement passer beaucoup de temps à écrire ce genre de choses ! Ils découvrirent –malheureusement- des dessins plutôt explicites, également. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils élaborer de telles choses ?

« C'est impossible de traîner en justice les gens qui ont écrit ou dessiné _ça_ ? » demanda Dan. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la tête de Tom se tourner lentement vers lui. « Tu sais, pour violation des droits d'auteurs et tout…? »

Tom haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas. Regarde. » Souligna Tom, montrant de son index une phrase à l'écran. « C'est dit : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou ses personnages respectifs, l'intrigue ou encore son arrangement. Tout ceci est la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Je ne cherche pas à faire d'argent sur ces fictions et le fait simplement pour le plaisir. Tu vois, ils avertissent qu'ils ne possèdent rien dans l'entête de leur présentation… »

« Joanne ne tolèrerait sûrement pas ça ! » gronda Dan, les sourcils froncés.

Tom haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle l'ignore. Ce serait difficile de ne pas le savoir, tu as vu le nombre qu'il y en a sur le net ? »

Dan grogna, et quand il vit que Tom continua son inspection, il se joint à lui non sans réticence.

Ce foutu site « » était bizarre, pensait Dan, deux semaines après que lui et Tom avaient découvert ces histoires. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les gens fassent une telle obsession d'Harry Potter et se servent des personnages pour refaire l'histoire à leur bon vouloir. Lui-même ne trouvait pas vraiment ça intéressant, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Tom. Il avait découvert une fiction appelée « The Sacrifices Arc » écrite par Lightning on the Shore (ou quelque chose comme ça) et n'était pas capable d'arrêter d'en parler pendant une seconde !

« Lily est vraiment une saloperie ! » lui dit Tom, un jour, après avoir finit leur journée de tournage. « Je ne peux pas croire à quel point elle est crédule ! Et Dumbledore ! Mon Dieu, je voulais lui tordre le cou à ce foutu manipulateur quand je l'ai vu aujourd'hui ! »

Daniel savait que c'était vrai. Michael n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Tom avait été si soudainement froid et distant avec lui, pourquoi il l'avait regardé avec tant de véhémence. Il ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais.

« Tu sais, c'est un ramassis de conneries ! » se chargea de lui rappeler Dan avec impatience. « C'est juste une fiction ».

« Non, c'est un fanon » l'interrompit Tom.

Dan s'arrêta. « Quoi ? »

« Les fans appellent les non-canon ou les faits irréels inventés sur Harry Potter : fanon »

Dan expira. « Tu deviens obsédé par _ça_, Tom. Tu continues à lire ces torchons et ton travail en pâtit sur le plateau ! »

Tom fourra sa tablette électronique –que Dan suspectait d'être remplie de conneries, écrites par des crétins, concernant Drarry- dans son sac et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, scrutant Dan avec indignation. Il renifla. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon travail n'en pâtira pas, je suis un professionnel. »

Dan eut la soudaine envie de blâmer les Fanfictions pour le comportement de Draco Malfoy qui déteignait ardemment sur Tom quelques fois. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de renifler.

« Eh bien, Monsieur le Professionnel, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

À la simple énonciation de nourriture, le visage de Tom s'éclaircit. « Fish and Chips ? »

« Tu sais, ce truc va finir par nous tuer » lui répéta Dan pour la centième fois.

« Mais non… »

« Tu vas devenir obèse » essaya le brun à nouveau.

Tom le regarda fixement et tapota sur son ventre. « Non, je ne vais pas devenir obèse, définitivement pas ».

« Tu vivras la même chose que Robbie, bientôt ! » (_Nda : Robbie = acteur qui joue Hagrid dans HP._)

Cette fois-ci, Tom fronça les sourcils d'un air renfrogné. « Encore un mot sur moi et sur ma future prise de poids, Radcliffe, et je dis à Emma ce dont toi et Rupert parlaient la nuit dernière »

Dan le regarda bouche-bée. « Tu n'oserais pas. »

Tom plissa les yeux. « Ne me tentes pas. »

Après une ou deux minutes passés là à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux, Dan soupira finalement.

« Ce sera Fish and Chips alors ! ». Tom lui sourit victorieusement.

Daniel et Tom étaient assis sur le canapé de Dan, regardant Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers, en grignotant des cacahuètes.

« Je ne veux pas regarder un 'Harry Potter' ! » se plaignait Dan quand Tom inséra le DVD, l'ignorant totalement lui et ses protestations disant que c'était sa maison et qu'il avait le droit de décider ce qu'il voulait regarder. « Nous sommes dedans ! Ça enlève tout le délire d'un film de se rappeler les mois qu'on a passé à le tourner, scène après scène… »

« En fait, j'apparais rarement dans ces films. » Tom n'avait pas le moindre ressentiment à ce sujet : il aimait jouer Draco Malfoy, après tout. « Donc, ce n'est pas du tout ennuyeux pour moi. »

« Égoïste » se plaignit Dan.

Tom sourit narquoisement. « Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

Dix minutes après que le film ait commencé, Daniel se rappela enfin pourquoi il haïssait au plus haut point regarder Harry Potter ou tout autre film en compagnie de Tom. Ce dernier avait pour habitude de commenter chaque scène du film et de donner son avis.

« Vraiment, Dan, tu n'aurais pas pu jouer ça de manière un peu plus vivante ? Je veux dire, tu viens juste de découvrir que Voldemort a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais bébé, bordel ! On pourrait imaginer une réaction différente, tu pourrais être un peu plus bouleversé… »

[…]

« J'avais douze ans, Dan »

[…]

« C'est tellement dommage que tu aies coupé tes cheveux, Dan ! La coupe au bol t'allait si bien ! »

« Et c'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas coupé les tiens, tu ressembles à une fillette… »

[…]

« Tu es un idiot, Daniel. Tu aurais du être répartis chez Serpentard. Tu n'as pas entendu ce foutu chapeau ? Il disait que tu aurais été génial chez Serpentard. Tu n'as vraiment aucune ambition ? »

« Non. Voilà pourquoi _Harry_ a été réparti chez Gryffondor. »

[…]

« Je n'ai jamais compris cette partie. Dumbledore a bien dit que les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, non ? Alors pourquoi cette maudite McGonagall conçoit de laisser des premières années –particulièrement le grand Harry Potter, que le Seigneur Noir serait heureux de tuer- seuls dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit avec seulement un chien pour les protéger ? »

« Elle devait vraiment être crevée après avoir travaillé tard. Elle avait probablement les idées pas claires »

« Mais, ce n'est pas une excuse »

[…]

« Ah les Gryffondors ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle Ron est une meilleure personne que Draco »

[…]

« Tu sais, je détesterais Dumbledore à jamais pour duper les Serpentards comme ça »

« Nous avons débarrasser l'école de Voldemort ! Peut-être méritons-nous quelques points pour ça ? »

« … »

« D'accord. C'était un peu foiré, la manière dont il l'a fait »

« Tu crois ? »  
-

Fidèle à sa parole, Tom ne fit jamais une erreur sur les tournages, il était toujours autant professionnel, malgré les heures qu'il passait à lire des Fanfictions. Au final, il avait arrêté de regarder Michael de travers. Il avait décidé de laisser la fic dans laquelle Dumbledore était un manipulateur invétéré derrière lui et de passer à autre chose.

(« C'était plutôt brillant, en fait. Même si l'auteur a besoin d'apprendre une ou deux choses au sujet de mon personnage. Tu devrais vraiment essayer d'en lire une fois »

« Non, merci mon pote »)

Et, Tom se trouvait actuellement en train de lire… Hum… Quelque chose d'autre.

« Ces apprentis auteurs ont vraiment de sérieux problèmes. Je veux dire, honnêtement, on pourrait penser qu'ils aient vu les films au cinéma, fans incontestables qu'ils sont ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Daniel, jetant un œil furtivement sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Tom.

« Ceci » déclara Tom, accompagna sa parle d'un geste invitant Daniel à se rapprocher.

Ce dernier s'avança, et suivit le doigt de Tom jusqu'à un endroit précis du texte et commença à lire à voix haute. « Souriant, Harry serra le petit homme- »

« Tu vois ! » claqua la voix de Tom, la mine renfrognée. « Ces fous on une idée fausse. Ils croient que je suis plus petit que toi. Alors que je suis bien plus grand que toi, et n'oublions pas que Draco n'en a pas une petite non plus, et c'est un fait réel. _Un canon fact._ Mais, ils ont rendu Draco amoureux, collant, nécessiteux du derrière, tout le temps… »

« DU DERRIÈRE ? » cria Dan, alarmé.

Tom stoppa sa diatribe et regarda Dan curieusement. « Oui, du derrière. » répéta-t-il.

La bouche de Daniel s'ouvrit, puis se referma, pour s'ouvrir encore et se fermer à nouveau. Il lui fallu bien une minute avant qu'il ne s'étouffe en reprenant la parole.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'du derrière' ? »

Tom le regarda comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide qu'il ait été donné à la terre d'accueillir. « Ce que je veux dire par ' du derrière' ? Tu sais, le dominé sexuellement, celui qui l'a dans le cul, celui qui mord l'oreiller le- humpf»

Dan avait posé sa main contre sa bouche et la maintenait fermement dans le but de faire taire Tom.

« Je… Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses lire ces…ces trucs ! » Accusa-t-il Tom.

Tom haussa les sourcils. « Daniel, tu savais parfaitement ce que je lisais. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait secrètement. »

Dan bafouilla. « J'ai pensé que tu lisais des fictions normales ! Comme celles que nous avons lu, à propos de Draco et Harry amis, ou frères de sang ou… ou… »

Il s'arrêta quand Tom éclata de rire devant lui.

« Mec, tu dois être la personne la plus lente d'esprit que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Que penses-tu que je voulais dire quand je t'ai parlé de la fic que je lisais où Draco était la personne qui manquait cruellement à Harry, près du lac ? »

« Je pensais qu'il étaient juste amis proches » argumenta Daniel.

Tom grogna d'un amusement palpable. « S'ils avaient été seulement des 'amis proches' tu ne crois pas que Ron correspondrait plus au type d'amis dont Harry pourrait manquer cruellement ? Ou Hermione ? »

« Mais- »

« Et cette fic dont je t'ai parlé ! Celle où Harry a perdu un pari face à Draco et que ce dernier lui donne dix fois une fessée ? »

Dan le fixa hébété. « Je pensais que Draco venait d'être l'immense crétin qu'il est souvent ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient… »

« Honnêtement, pensais-tu vraiment qu'Harry et Draco pourraient êtres seulement amis, ou frères après que Draco ait penché Harry sur ses genoux et lui ait donné une fessée à mains nues ? »

Dan bredouilla.

Tom sourit. « Ton innocence est vraiment touchante, Daniel »

Hors de lui, Daniel explosa. « Je veux que tu arrête de lire ce genre de trucs, Tom » exigea-t-il.

Le blond le regarda simplement. « Jamais de la vie ».

Daniel ne voulait rien de plus à ce moment précis que d'étrangler le cou pâle de Tom. « Mais pourquoi ? » gémit-il. « Je suis sûr que tu ne trouves pas ces torchons intéressants, hein ? Ou… » _Excitant._ Mais ça, Dan ne parvenait pas à le dire à voix haute.

« Ou ? » insista Tom, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dan essaya de contenir le flux de sang qui montait vers ses joues, de toutes ses forces –en vain.

« Tais-toi » claqua-t-il, le visage cramoisi.

La voix de Tom était enjouée. « Aussi amusant que cela l'ait été, je dois vraiment rentrer à la maison maintenant. On déjeune ensemble, demain ? »

Si Dan n'avait pas été si habitué à Tom, il est probable qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu les allusions reflétant l'incertitude vaguement perceptible qui bordaient ses paroles. Malgré son léger ressentiment en vers son ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense que leur amitié était ruinée parce que Tom était devenu un peu bizarre. Ou parce qu'il tournait un peu homos- »

Daniel stoppa ses pensées à cet instant précis.

Il grommela dans sa barbe, mais hocha la tête doucement, retournant son sourire pour Tom et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Dès que le blond eut quitté la maison, Dan verrouilla derrière lui, puis tapota sa tête sur le panneau de bois poli, et il gémit. Il se demandait comment sa vie avait prit une si étrange tournure.

Il blâma Joanne pour tout.

Maintenant, Daniel savait que Tom passait son temps libre à lire des fictions homo-érotiques sur leurs deux personnages. Et, ce qui le faisait le plus frémir était qu'à présent il voyait de la subtilité perverse derrière chaque parole de Tom, un double sens ou quelque chose concernant ces histoires.

« Le Fourchelangue est un talent intéressant, tu ne crois pas ? Je me demande quels autres types de serpents Harry serait capable de dompter avec sa langue. »

« Celui-ci dit que Harry a de grands pieds. Huh. »

« Désolé Mesdames, mais en fait, je suis plein de ressources. »

« Tu es talentueux pour polir ton balai, Potter ? »

« Qui aurait cru que les lions étaient des animaux si passionnés ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'ils disent à propos des lignes fines… »

Un mois plus tard, et Daniel était prêt à tuer Tom Felton. Peut-être qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à rassembler assez de haine (ou dans le cas de Tom, de la haine suite à du harcèlement) pour lancer un « Doloris » correctement, mais Dan commençait à penser qu'il en serait tout à fait capable.

Le tournage était terminé pour le reste du mois, leur accordant deux semaines et demi de vacances pour se reposer, dormir et se relaxer. Dan avait prévu de rester quelques jours chez Tom, environ une semaine, mais le salaud avait annulé au dernier moment. Quand Daniel lui en avait demandé la raison, le blond déclara simplement qu'il avait découvert « Loonaaeren ». Daniel ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait réellement, mais il était sûr que c'était encore une de ces foutues fictions.

Après six jours passés à essayer de joindre Tom sans jamais arriver à l'atteindre, Dan décida que c'en était assez et, qu'en tant que grand ami du blond, il se déplacerait sans y être invité, juqu'à sa demeure.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais aujourd'hui » grommela Tom, en ouvrant la porte à Daniel. Ce dernier grogna et s'invita à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de demander s'il pouvait entrer.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. »

Au moins, pensa Dan tandis qu'il retirait son manteau, Tom eu l'air embarrassé en le regardant.

« Je t'ai dit pourquoi. J'étais occupé » argumenta Tom, suivant Daniel jusqu'au salon.

« Non tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ! Tu m'as dit avoir découvert quelque chose lié à une fiction et que tu n'avais pas de temps à perdre à traîner avec –c'est ce que je pensais avant- ton meilleur ami. »

L'expression de Tom s'assombrit. Dan savait qu'il culpabilisait et souri intérieurement. Tom passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux –Dan se demandait d'ailleurs quand il pensait les couper- et soupira.

« Désolé » déclara-t-il, finalement.

Dan souri malicieusement. « C'est bien, je suis habitué à ta 'faiblesse' maintenant. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Tom et commandèrent une pizza dans un restaurant rapide situé dans le voisinage. Ils parlèrent un bon moment des potins qu'ils avaient entendu –bizarrement il y en avait peu- et des plans prévus pour l'anniversaire de Rupert. Tom inséra le premier DVD de la série Merlin dans le lecteur –

(« Tu savais que Arthur et Merlin sont considérés comme le couple Harry et Draco par la légende Arthurienne ? Leur fandom est plutôt nul, insignifiant par rapport au notre, évidemment. »

Dan s'offensa en entendant le « notre » sortir de la bouche du blond et le plus naturellement possible jeta Tom hors du lit.)

- puis ils se réinstallèrent sur le lit pour regarder la série.

Trente minutes après le début de l'épisode, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Tom se leva rapidement pour aller récupérer la pizza. Daniel en profita pour détourner la tête de la série –qui n'était pas si intéressante que Tom l'avait dit- et jeta un regard autour de la pièce.

La chambre de Tom était en bordel et dégueulasse, comme toujours. Des papiers, cours ou autres étaient jonchés partout, des vêtements étaient posés sur chaque meuble de la chambre. Tom était beaucoup plus enclin à posséder les nouvelles technologies que Dan, et chaque centimètre carré de la chambre de Tom avait son nouvel appareil ou gadget fétiche. Parce que Tom était un peu tapette et possédait deux armoires entières de fringues et de chaussures, pleines à craquer. Sans oublier l'immense étagère pleine de livres situées entre les deux armoires.

Les murs de la pièce étaient peints d'une couleur vert pâle, presque bleu, et le sol était fait d'un carrelage gris-noir que Dan n'avait jamais vu dans une autre maison que celle de Tom. Il y avait des papiers de bonbons vides éparpillés partout.

Secouant la tête, la mine dépitée, Dan se pencha en avant et attrapa la tablette numérique de Tom. Il s'affala contre la tête de lit, croisa les jambes et l'alluma.

Comme il s'y attendait, la page qui apparu au démarrage de la tablette était sur Harry Potter. 'Il est obsédé' pensa Dan de tout son être. 'Il a besoin d'aide'.

Daniel lisait toujours quand Tom arriva, dix minutes plus tard, dans la chambre, une immense part de pizza dans la bouche.

* * *

_**Voici la fin de la première partie :) ça vous plait ? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

Dan n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Tom avant que ce dernier ne vienne se pencher sur son épaule. Il sursauta quand la voix de Tom murmura bruyamment près de son oreille.

« …attrapa le sexe de Potter plus fermement, comme il l'aurait fait pour lui-même, et laissa traîner son doigt tout le long, avant de revenir poser, à nouveau, son pouce sur la pointe- »

Dan poussa un cri perçant and poussa Tom loin de lui, non sans avoir au préalable envoyer valser la tablette hors du lit.

Tom laissa échapper un petit cri plutôt lâche et se jeta sur l'appareil. Une fois sa tablette saine et sauve dans ses mains, il se retourna vers Dan et lui envoya le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve, tenant sa tablette tout contre sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Dan regarda ailleurs. « Parce que tu m'as fait peur ! »

Tom roula des yeux.

« Et puis, de toute façon… » continua Dan, le cœur battant. « C'est quoi ce putain de truc écoeurant que tu lis, de tout façon ? »

« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça, qu'on était passé au-dessus… » murmura Tom. Il traversa la pièce, posa sa tablette numérique sur son ordinateur, posé sur son bureau, en sécurité le plus loin possible de Dan. « Tu fais beaucoup d'histoires pour pas grand chose. »

« Pas grand chose ? Je ne crois pas que ce que je viens de lire convienne au terme de 'pas grand chose', Felton. »

Tom fit une pause, puis reprit la parole : « C'est sûr que tu y es entré d'un coup, si tu avais tout lu ce serait différent. Tu ne peux pas te faire une idée en rentrant dans le vif du sujet d'un coup… »

« Va te faire foutre, Tom ! » explosa Daniel.

Avant que Tom ne puisse le retenir, Dan sauta hors du lit et claqua la porte de la chambre. Il ignora les appels de Tom lui disant d'attendre, attrapa son manteau et sorti de la maison en claquant la porte. Fulminant, il attrapa ses clés dans sa poche de jean et courut vers sa voiture.

'C'est un putain d'idiot' pensa Daniel en colère. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Il boucla sa ceinture et démarra le moteur.

Dan ignora les appels de Tom pendant trois jours avant qu'il ne décide d'arrêter d'être un connard et de le rappeler. Il s'en était voulu environ deux heures après avoir claqué la porte de la maison de Tom et d'avoir peut-être réagit excessivement. Bon, en fait, il avait totalement réagit de manière excessive. Qui était Dan pour dire à Tom ce qu'il avait le droit, ou pas le droit, de lire ? Même s'il trouvait les intérêts littéraires de Tom atroces, qu'il avait un sérieux problème au cerveau, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre comme ça à lui et de réagir comme il avait réagit.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi le fait que Tom lise du Drarry le gênait beaucoup, mais c'était le cas. Ça le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à Tom, il se sentait concerné –il fallait s'y attendre après avoir jouer sept ans le personnage d'Harry Potter.

Il arriva enfin à la conclusion qu'il serait stupide de perdre son meilleur ami tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'une simple fiction. Dan, trouvant finalement le courage au fond de lui, appela Tom. Il décrocha au bout de la cinquième sonnerie seulement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » déclara Dan, immédiatement.

« Branleur. »

Il se dit à ce moment que c'est la seule preuve de pardon qu'il recevrait de la part du blond.

Le jour de l'anniversaire du Rupert avançait au même rythme que la fin de l'été approchait. Daniel s'était réveillé à dix heures du matin, le 1er Septembre et fut énormément reconnaissant d'avoir des cours particuliers à domicile.

À midi, Tom arriva les bras chargés de nourriture chinoise, et son ordinateur portable en bandoulière. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Dan –qui était beaucoup mieux rangée et plus propre que celle de Tom- et s'installèrent sur le tapis, au sol, leurs ordinateurs ouverts devant eux.

« Tu bosses quoi ? » lui demanda Tom.

« Le rapport de Chem »

Tom grimaça et se reconcentra sur son propre écran. Après dix minutes, Tom commença à taper sur le clavier. Au bout de vingt minutes, il était toujours en train de taper avidement.

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? » lui demanda finalement Dan, la curiosité l'emportant. « Tes devoirs ? »

Tom grogna. « Pas vraiment » répondit-il. « J'écris. »

Ce fut au tour de Dan de grogner. « Evidemment que tu écris. Tu écris quoi ? »

Tom le regarda du coin de l'œil. Ses doigts flottaient au-dessus des touches avec hésitation, puis il retira ses mains et les posa sur ses jambes repliées. Tom semblait considérer sa réponse, il ne voulait pas répondre trop brusquement. Puis, il haussa les épaules et finalement lui répondit. « Fanfiction. »

Dan failli s'étrangler. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Tom avait déjà renoncé à son âme après tout, alors une fois qu'on est déjà en enfer, on s'en fiche de creuser un peu plus et de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Dan leva la main pour l'en empêcher. « Non, ne me dis pas. Je ne veux rien savoir. »

Tom lui donna un coup de coude amical dans les côtes. « T'es un crétin. J'avais besoin de te poser une question de toute manière. »

Se frottant doucement les côtes, Dan lui lança un regard méfiant. « Oui ? »

« Tu connais le caractère d'Harry mieux que personne Daniel, non ? »

« Je suppose » répondit Dan, sa méfiance augmentant petit à petit.

Tom ignora le regard soupçonneux de son ami. « Dis-moi, si Draco, tout à coup, embrassait Harry. Comment réagirait Harry ? »

Daniel le regarda fixement. « Tu ne veux pas que je réponde à ça, crois-moi » dit-il faiblement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Pour commencer, jamais Draco Malfoy ne pourrait- »

« C'est moi qui joue Draco Malfoy depuis six ans et demi, alors, je pense que je sais plus que quiconque si oui ou non, il est capable d'embrasser ce foutu Harry Potter »

« En est-il capable ? » râla Dan.

Tom souri narquoisement. « Très certainement. »

Daniel laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et gémit. « Tu es fou. »

« Je sais » déclara Tom, faisant comme s'il était naturellement en train d'accepter un gentil compliment. Il déplia ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient tendues devant lui et demanda à nouveau : « Alors ? »

Dan croisa les bras. « Et comment suis-je supposé connaître sa réaction ? »

« Utilise ton imagination » râla Tom. Il se redressa et regarda Dan d'un œil critique. « Imagine. Harry et Draco se disputent dans un couloir vide après le couvre-feu. Imagine que d'une chose en entraînant une autre Draco agresse verbalement Harry. Ce dernier se met en colère, et agissant comme la brute qu'il est, pousse violemment Draco contre le mur. Les deux luttent un moment pour dominer l'autre et Draco l'embrasse, réclamant que l'autre réponde au baiser. Comment Harry réagirait ? »

Pour être honnête, Daniel n'avait pas de mots. Il continua à scruter Tom, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Finalement, Tom roula des yeux et soupira.

« Tu veux une démonstration ? »

Dan n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir à la fin des paroles de Tom. Le tapis sous lui semblait être devenu de la colle et le choc que Tom venait de faire subir gela la partie supérieure de son corps, y comprit son cerveau, comme s'il était entièrement devenu du plomb. Il avait vaguement conscience que Tom se plaçait sur lui, approchant son visage près du sien. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud, l'odeur du riz et du porc frit sur sa langue, et apercevoir les traits gris finement présents dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation que Tom l'embrassait quand il sentit les fines lèvres sèches se presser contre les siennes –et si c'était une hallucination il pouvait quand même les sentir présente. La tension dans l'air de la chambre était à son comble au fur et à mesure que Tom pressait sur les lèvres du brun, plus fort. Puis, Dan manqua d'air quand Tom prit courageusement la lèvre supérieure de Dan entre ses propres lèvres.

Il saisi la main de Tom qui s'était collée sur sa joue et l'éloigna. Quand il pu enfin se déplacer, son corps réagit à l'instinct.

Il frappa Tom.

Au visage.

Violemment.

Le coup envoya Tom valser, il s'écrasa sur l'arrière du tapis, le dos appuyé contre et ses jambes tendues se séparèrent dans un angle inconfortable. Dan le regarda lever une main versa sa joue, constatant les dégâts.

Puis, le regard de Tom se posa sur Dan, et la pièce semblait être glaciale à nouveau.

« Eh bien… » dit Tom après ce qu'il semblait des heures. « C'est à peu près la réaction que j'imaginais aussi. »

Dan fit usage de tout son self-control pour ne pas sauter sur Tom et le frapper à nouveau.

« Va te faire foutre » cracha-t-il. Il se remit sur ses pieds avec hâte, et s'y reprit à deux fois. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblantes ne semblaient plus capable de supporter le poids de son corps, il se précipita vers son lit, attrapa son pull et se tourna avant de quitter la pièce. »

Comment Tom pouvait-il fait ça ? Dan secoua la tête pour effacer les images qui dansaient devant ses yeux et serra les poings. Pour avoir eu le courage de l'embrasser, et lui balancer que c'était pour étayer une foutue théorie ! Se jouer de lui comme ça… Comme une putain d'expérience…

Il secoua la tête à nouveau. Tom avait été trop loin, putain. Il allait toujours putain de trop loin !

Le cri de son nom le fit revenir à la réalité et il fit une pause pendant une seconde. Il parla, de la voix la plus froide qu'il avait en réserve (pas que c'était très difficile à faire non plus) : « S'il te plait, soit parti avant que je revienne. » Puis, il franchi rapidement la distance entre lui et la porte –qu'il claqua, évidemment- et se précipita hors de la maison.

Comme chaque fois qu'il était en colère, il décida d'ailler faire un tour en voiture, histoire de se changer les idées. Daniel ouvrit la voiture, s'y installa et claqua la portière si fort qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas abîmée. Il sortit de son allée et se dirigea vers nulle part. Le plan était simple : rouler sans destination autour de la ville pendant quelques heures histoire de calmer sa colère.

Il n'avait pas prévu de prendre cette direction, ces allées sombres mais il l'avait fait et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, et son niveau d'essence frôlait le zéro. Il s'inquiétait même d'en avoir assez pour se rendre à la prochaine station avant qu'elle ne s'épuise totalement et qu'il se retrouve là, comme un idiot, à devoir pousser sa voiture.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il fut accueillit par son environnement calme qu'il chérissait tant. Péniblement, il jeta un regard dans sa chambre et découvrit que Tom avait prit ses affaires et était partit.

Soupirant, parce qu'au fond Daniel ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou déçu que Tom ne soit parti, il retira ses chaussures et entra péniblement à l'intérieur. Il attrapa une petite serviette dans l'armoire et se rendit dans la salle de bain, se laver le visage.

Quand il eut terminé, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir humide avant de secouer la tête. Il ouvrit le placard, et attrapa sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. Peut-être, pensait-il avec ennui, qu'un bon brossage réussirait à faire ce que son tour en voiture n'avait pas réussi : lui retirer la sensation des lèvres de Tom sur les siennes.

Dan appliqua une quantité généreuse de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents qu'il porta à ses lèvres, puis il se mit à brosser vigoureusement.

* * *

_**Vos impressions ? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3_**

« Oh ! Je veux absolument aller dans cette boutique là, juste à côté ! » déclara Emma, pointant un magasin en face d'où ils se trouvaient. Dan et Rupert tournèrent la tête en direction du doigt tendu d'Emma et gémirent à la vue de la vitrine, très rose.

Dan emmêlés parmi tous les sacs qu'il portait –dont deux seulement qui lui appartenaient- déclara : « Il est absolument hors de question que j'aille là-bas, Emma. » Il décelait facilement un mannequin habillé en blanc, arborant une petite culotte et un soutient gorge, puis il ajouta : « Définitivement hors de question. »

Emma regarda Rupert le regard suppliant, mais quand il renifla, elle souffla d'exaspération.

« Bon, très bien ! Franchement les gars, vous agissez comme si j'allais vous acheter des trucs pour vous là-dedans ! »

« Je ne te laisserais même pas nous faire attendre devant, Em. »

Dan acquiesça, hochant la tête.

Emma roula des yeux. « Moi, je vais y rentrer. » Face à leur manque de réaction, elle demanda : « Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir rester avec tous les sacs dehors, de l'autre côté de la rue qui plus est ? »

« Ce sont tes sacs » souligna Daniel.

« Ouais ! » ajouta Rupert, avec indignation.

Emma les ignora. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tous les deux attendre dans le café que nous avons passé il y a quelques instants ? En plus, c'est l'heure du déjeuner de toute manière et je ne vais probablement pas prendre trop de temps là-dedans. »

Après avoir déclaré qu'ils attendraient là-bas, elle leur donna le reste de ses sacs-

(« Vous allez être assis. Ça ne sert à rien que je les trimballe avec moi. »)

-Et les laissa debout, au milieu de la rue, avec bien plus de sacs et de boîtes qu'ils pouvaient réellement porter.

« Je déteste les femmes » annonça Rupert d'une voix forte, récoltant au passage quelques regards des passants les entourant. Il expira fortement, faisant voler sa touffe de cheveux orange sur le côté.

« Je déteste faire du shopping » déclara Dan ébréché. Pourquoi Emma ne faisait-elle pas ses achats sur internet comme tous les adolescents modernes ? Il avait beau se poser la question, il ne trouvait pas quoi y répondre.

« Bon, alors allons-y ! »

Il leur fallu un certain temps pour rassembler leurs achats de manière « ordonnée » et ils se dirigèrent vers ce café-restaurant. Sans vraiment savoir comment, ils y arrivèrent sans être tombé et sans n'avoir rien fait tomber par terre. Quand il arrivèrent au niveau de ce restaurant pittoresque nommé « Victoria's Diner », reflétant un doux parfum de miel et de pain grillé, ils s'installèrent tout au fond, tassèrent tous leurs trucs sous la table et demandèrent au serveur de patienter dix minutes le temps que leur amie arrive.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours nous qui sommes désignés pour aller porter les sacs d'Emma quand elle fait du shopping ? » gémit Rupert, en écartant les mains. Il pu y discerner des traces rouges vives -laissées par les poignées des sacs lourds- bien marquées sur ses paumes.

Dan se félicita pour avoir eu la bonne idée de porter des gants.

« Peut-être parce que tu as un faible pour Emma et que tu voudrais bien te glisser dans ses vêtements si elle te le demandait gentiment ? » plaisanta-t-il. Il rit quand le visage de Rupert devint cramoisi. Rupert essaya de le frapper par-dessus la table, mais il se décala sur le côté et la main du roux le manqua. Il rigola plus fort.

« Je ne voudrais pas… » grommela Rupert. Six mois plus tôt, il niait encore son attirance pour Emma. Dan pensa qu'il avait fait de merveilleux progrès.

« Tu le ferais, Rupert. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. »

« Tu le ferais. »

« Nuh-uh »

« Peu importe, si ça te permet de dormir la nuit, mon pote. »

Rupert lui fit un merveilleux doigt d'honneur.

« La vraie question c'est, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Je ne suis pas celui qui veut entrer dans la culotte d'Emma… »

« Oh ! »

Dan souri. « Ne prétends pas être insulté. Tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai. »

Rupert rougit violemment. « Tu devrais le dire putain de plus fort ! »

Dan souri à nouveau.

« Pourquoi es-tu là d'ailleurs ? » déclara Rupert, changeant de sujet. Dan le laissa faire. « Je veux dire, pas que ce soit pas bien, j'aime que tu sois avec nous, mais ces derniers temps tu passais beaucoup de temps seul à seul avec Tom, plutôt qu'avec nous. » Il fit une pause, puis reprit : « Enfin, à l'exception du mois dernier. »

A la mention du prénom de Tom, l'humour de Dan s'évapora.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. « Je ne veux pas parler de Felton. »

Rupert haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, non ? » dit-il sèchement. Il se sentit légèrement coupable quelques secondes plus tard en voyant Rupert froncer les sourcils et lever les mains en l'air.

« Je demandais, c'est tout » murmura-t-il.

La culpabilité de Dan monta encore un peu. « Désolé, mon pote. Le sujet « Tom Felton » me fâche et je préfère ne pas penser à lui. »

Rupert lui lança un regard signifiant : 'Si tu le dis… Mais si tu veux m'en parler tu sais que tu peux le faire, non ?' Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Dan ressentit le terrible besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Habituellement, il n'avait pas de problème pour garder les choses pour lui-même -il était une célébrité et il avait pas trop le choix- mais pour des raisons qu'il ignorait ce secret pesait sur lui.

Il était constamment dans son esprit, à lui piquer le cerveau au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Et quand il y pensait délibérément, ce qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire, ça semblait prendre le contrôle de son esprit et il ne tournait son attention que là-dessus. Sans compter les cinq coups de fils par jour de Tom qui n'arrangeait rien.

Dan se mordit la lèvre et regarda Rupert juste sous sa frange. Il connaissait ce type depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans. Si Dan devait avoir un meilleur ami (il ne pensait pas à Tom, délibérément), ce serait Rupert. Il était intelligent, digne de confiance, et contrairement à d'autres célébrités, il n'était pas intéressé par les potins et autres commérages. Il n'était pas homophobe non plus (selon Dan, du moins. Il avait l'air de traiter Ralph et Jason plutôt bien), et il n'était pas susceptible de causer du tord à Tom s'il le découvrait.

Rupert fronça les sourcils en voyant Dan le fixer et ce dernier décida.

« TOM T'A EMBRASSÉ ? » hurla Rupert.

Dan siffla, lui intimant de se taire, et jeta un regard furtif dans les environs. Personne ne les regardait. Il se réinstalla dans sa chaise et s'abstint de frapper sa tête contre la table.

Même si Rupert était véritablement digne de confiance, il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Il eu envie de se gifler pour avoir oublier ce léger détail.

« Pourquoi ne l'annoncerais-tu pas à toute l'Angleterre ? » cracha Daniel.

Rupert grimaça et lui adressa un regard penaud. Et quand sa bouche s'ouvrit pour lui adresser –à coup sûr- des sincères excuses, une voix résonna : « Pourquoi ne pas lui annoncer quoi ? »

Dan se retourna si vite que son cou craqua.

« Aie » gémit-il, et posa sa paume contre son cou douloureux.

« Shopping terminé » déclara Emma, s'installant aux côtés de Rupert. Elle plaça le reste de ses sacs sous la table et regarda le restaurant. Elle attira le regard d'un jeune homme qui vint vers eux.

« Êtes vous prêt pour commander ? » demanda le serveur –John, c'était écrit sur son badge. Dan trouva hilarant qu'il osait poser la question aux trois personnes alors que sont regard ne quittait pas Emma.

« Nous sommes prêts » gronda Rupert en fixant le serveur.

Dan secoua la tête.

Le serveur prit les commandes –Sunday Roast pour Dan et Rupert, poulet tikka masala pour Emma, et une grande carafe d'eau glacée- puis sourit à Emma et se retira. Dan entendit Rupert murmurer « abruti » en reprenant son souffle. Vu le regard que lui portait Emma, Dan supposa qu'elle avait entendu aussi.

« Alors » adressa-t-elle à Dan, tout en se tournant vers lui. « De quoi parliez vous tous les deux avant que j'arrive ? »

Dan se disait maudit. « Ce n'est rien » mentit-il et fixa Rupert le déconseillant d'oser dire quoique ce soit. Rupert regarda rapidement ailleurs.

« Ne me mens pas, Daniel ! Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Oh, ça il le savait ! « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. » dit-il faiblement, sa voix baissant encore plus face à son regard perçant.

« Mais tu te sentais suffisamment bien pour en parler à Rupert. »

« Oui, mais… »

Le visage d'Emma s'affaissa et elle commença à se faire du souci, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Dan se dit de ne pas tomber dans le panneau, qu'Emma faisait semblant de le regarder comme ça, pour le faire craquer. Mais sa lèvre commença à vaciller, ses sourcils se redressèrent et Daniel sentit toute résistance fuir comme si quelque chose de terrible l'avait fait partir en courant.

Il retourna un regard implorant à Emma, la suppliant mentalement de ne pas le pousser à le lui dire, mais se détourna quand Rupert se racla la gorge.

« Mon pote » dit-il, un peu coupable, « tu pourrais tout aussi bien le lui dire. Tu sais que tôt ou tard, elle va réussir à te le soutirer… »

Dan avait été sur le point de lui dire : « tu ne crois pas qu'elle a quelque chose à te soutirer ? » quand Emma hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Il a raison, tu sais. Je vais finir par te le faire dire. Pourquoi me faire attendre ? » L'expression douloureuse qu'Emma avait quelques secondes plus tôt sur le visage, avait, comme par magie, complètement disparue.

« Je te déteste » lui fit savoir Daniel.

Emma souri. « Non, tu ne me détestes pas. »

Soupirant, Dan commença à tout raconter à son autre meilleure amie.

« Eh bah ! » admit Emma quand il eut terminé et que le serveur leur ai apporté leur nourriture, « je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Au moins, à l'inverse de Rupert, elle n'avait pas crié.

Rupert hocha la tête aux côtés d'Emma. « Bon, parle nous en un peu. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ignores Tom, Daniel ? »

Dan la regarda, exaspéré. « Pour quoi d'autre ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, piquant son poulet au curry du bout de sa fourchette. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu extrême comme réaction ? »

Dan la regarda bouche-bée. « Non ! »

« Je suis d'accord » grommela Rupert, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Emma lui lança un regard dégoûté et il avala rapidement sa bouchée avant de parler à nouveau. « Je veux dire que si quelqu'un vient par hasard m'embrasser, je serais furieux moi aussi. »

Emma se tourna un peu vers lui. « Alors, tu me diras, Rupert Grint, que si d'un coup, je t'embrasse, tu ne vas plus me parler pendant un mois entier ? »

La bouche de Rupert s'ouvrit sous la surprise, il bafouilla et vira au rouge cramoisi.

Emma lui lança un regard béat. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! » insista-t-il, toujours aussi rouge.

« Ah bon ? » Elle haussa les sourcils. « Et en quoi ce serait différent ? »

« Eh bien, je… tu… tu es… tu es une fille. »

« Donc si Dan t'embrasses là maintenant tu serais tellement en colère que tu refuserais de lui parler pendant un mois entier ? »

« Non ! »

« Bon, bah alors ! » déclara-t-elle, s'emparant d'un verre d'eau. Elle reposa le verre sur le sous-verre et s'adressa à Dan : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fait une si grosse affaire ! »

Dan, qui avait suivi le débat depuis le début avait à présent une bouche béante qu'il referma et il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est différent, Emma. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il a complètement franchi la ligne ! »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas été trop loin » dit Emma calmement, malgré que ses yeux se soient rétrécis, « mais, par l'enfer, Dan, c'est ton meilleur ami ou il l'était du moins, jusqu'au moment où il t'a embrassé. Et, ouais évidemment, je serais bouleversée si quelqu'un m'embrassait pour vérifier une expérience- »

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés, et le fixa avec un regard stupéfait.

« Oh ! Oh. »

« Quoi « oh » ? » demanda Rupert.

« Oh, tout à un sens à présent. C'est très clair. » Elle prit une respiration plus calme, l'ignorant totalement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Dan, brusquement.

Emma tourna son regard vers lui et l'observa en silence. Il commença à se tortiller quelques secondes après, à être scruté comme ça par Emma. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir.

« Tu as un faible pour lui » annonça-t-elle sans ménagement.

Dan ne pouvait que la fixer bêtement.

« Oh ! Ne me regarde pas comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de complètement ridicule ! » ajouta-t-elle sèchement, rejetant quelques mèches de ses cheveux épais derrière son oreille. C'était sa signature quand elle était concentrée. « C'est assez logique, en fait. »

« Comment ça pourrait être logique ? Merde ! » demanda Rupert.

« Normalement, les gens ne s'offensent pas d'être embrassés, expérimentalement ou non. Surtout quand c'est un ami qui nous embrasse. Oh, bien sûr, il y aura une certaine tension –comment en pourrait-il être autrement ?- mais finalement les choses se seraient calmées. Je veux dire, c'est juste un baiser. Et, c'est le 21ème siècle, les baisers sont presque plus communs que les poignées de mains dans une grande partie du monde ces temps-ci. Ce qui veut dire qu'il doit y avoir un autre facteur qui fait que les choses aient tournées comme ça entre Tom et Dan. J'aurais pu penser que l'aspect homme/homme y était pour quelque chose mais Dan n'a aucun problème avec l'homosexualité, et Tom n'en a apparemment pas puisque c'est lui qui a initié le baiser. Alors, si ce n'est pas le baiser, que ce n'est pas l'inconfort qu'il a suscité, alors il ne reste plus que les sentiments. Daniel a prit le baiser personnellement et c'est pour ça qu'il a été aussi fâché contre Tom. Ça signifiait quelque chose. C'est évident que c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi contrarié et en colère, parce que Tom l'a prit légèrement. Ce que je pense c'est que si Tom avait embrassé Dan sérieusement -pas seulement pour étayer sa théorie sur Draco Malfoy embrassant Harry Potter- ne traitant pas ce baiser comme une expérience, une foutue blague, alors Dan aurait eu une autre réaction, évidemment. Je pense même que la réaction aurait été tout à fait l'inverse. » Emma respira un grand coup pour reprendre sa respiration et hocha la tête à l'affirmative, comme si l'avoir dit à voix haute avait renforcé sa propre logique.

Dan, pour sa part, était toujours bloqué quelque part dans sa tirade, au moment où elle avait abordé la notion de « sentiments ».

Il n'en était pas sûr mais il aurait juré que Rupert n'avait pas comprit ça non plus.

Ils devaient avoir un regard bien confus à ce moment précis parce que d'un coup Emma grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi faut-il que mes deux meilleurs amis soient des garçons ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle regarda Dan exaspérée et lui dit : « Tu as un faible pour Tom. Tu étais en colère parce qu'il a prit ce baiser comme une blague alors que toi tu le prenais sérieusement et cela t'a blessé, et c'est pour ça que tu l'as ignoré pendant plus d'un mois. Tu comprends maintenant ? »

« Mais- » haleta Daniel, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive, « ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne- Je ne… »

Emma roula des yeux. « Honnêtement, Daniel, comment peux-tu être aussi bête ? »

Elle se remit à manger, ignorant son ami bafouillant.

Vu à quel point les yeux de Rupert étaient grand ouverts, Dan se doutait qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, à cet instant.

« Votre viande va être froide si vous ne mangez pas maintenant » déclara Emma d'une voix forte, au bout d'un moment. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans ce restaurant toute la journée ! Il y a encore deux autres magasins où j'ai besoin d'aller. »

Ces dernières paroles sortirent définitivement Rupert de son hébétude.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il, son expression horrifiée. « Je pensais que tu avais finis Emma ! Je ne peux plus porter encore une de ces foutues boîtes ! »

Les deux amis continuèrent à se chamailler mais Daniel pouvait à peine entendre ce qu'ils se disaient à cause du bruit que faisait son propre cœur. Tom lui plaisait ? Impossible ! Tom était son ami, son meilleur ami, quand ce crétin ne faisait pas l'abruti. Il se serait rendu compte qu'il commençait à avoir envie de lui quand même ! Il secoua la tête. Emma était à côté de la plaque. Peut-être qu'elle aussi s'était mise aux fanfictions Drarry et qu'elle complotait avec Tom pour qu'ils finissent ensemble.

Dan réalisa ce à quoi il était en train de penser et gémit intérieurement. Était-il dans le déni à présent ? Mais non, il fallait bien qu'il soit dans le déni de quelque chose, et il n'avait pas grand chose pour lesquelles il pouvait être dans le déni. Il secoua la tête, essayant d'éclairer ses idées, et il pensa d'un air maussade qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison, après tout.

Daniel regarda les restes de son repas, auquel il n'avait quasiment pas touché, puis il repoussa son assiette sur le côté, toute sensation de faim évaporée.

* * *

**_Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Moi je trouve Dan carrément adorable dans cette partie et Emma un peu en mode "Hermione" mais bon après tout on ne la connait pas donc je suppose que l'auteur se base sur le peu qu'elle connait d'elle. Enfin moi j'adhère à 100% et vous ? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 4**_

Daniel Radcliffe aimait Tom Felton.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa sortie avec Rupert et Emma, cette fameuse sortie où la jeune femme lui avait donné son opinion sur les sentiments que Dan avait pour Tom, qui selon elle ils étaient très clairs et Dan n'était plus en mesure de le nier à présent. Emma lui avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt dans la journée et lui avait demandé s'il avait passé le stade de la dépression, et malgré son air maussade il lui avait répondu oui.

Il avait passé les premiers jours dans un déni complet face à ces sentiments. Emma avait tord et il n'aimait pas Tom. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Tom. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte –non sans effort- qu'en essayant d'imaginer la sensation des lèvres de Tom sur les siennes, il était devenu dur, comme si aimer les mecs n'était pas suffisant ! Tom lui convenait parfaitement. Et puis, il avait été en colère pendant des jours. Il arborait un caractère irascible et s'en prenait presque à tout le monde (y comprit sa pauvre maman quand elle lui téléphona pour savoir s'il mangeait bien). Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant. Il était complètement sortit de ses gonds, avait détesté Tom pour l'avoir forcé à faire sortir quelque chose qui ne serait peut-être jamais sorti sans ce baiser. Si ce putain d'imbécile n'avait jamais commencé à parler de cette merde de Drarry, s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, alors il serait comme avant. Normal.

Il fut la promesse d'être une meilleure personne et de donner aux œuvres caritatives s'il pouvait juste redevenir normal.

Les trois derniers jours avaient été totalement horribles, il les avait passé dans un état léthargique, comme si un gros brouillard pénétrait son cerveau. Il était constamment fatigué, constamment sans énergie, constamment détaché de tout. Il passait ses journées dans son lit, trop fatigué pour se préparer à manger, il pensait, voilà tout. Comment ferait-il s'il passait de bisexuel à définitivement gay ? Il ne pourrait jamais se marier et avoir des enfants ? Et si sa maman le découvrait et le reniait ? Ou pire, si les médias l'apprenaient et qu'il soit obligé de quitter la célébrité et de vivre une vie cachée, relue dans une vallée inconnue. Il chercha des vallées isolées, loin de tout. Il se disait qu'il aimait bien plus Yorkshire que Nidderdale, et qu'il avait toujours rêvé de visiter ces deux endroits. Eh puis merde ! S'il devenait vraiment très célèbre il pourrait déménager dans un endroit plus intime, plus isolé. De plus que quitter le Royaume-Uni au profit des Etats-Unis (ou encore le Canada) était tout simplement hors de question.

Dan avait été réveillé hier matin par un soleil à la couleur d'or se rependant à travers ses fenêtres, inondant son lit, lui incombant une chaleur brillante. Il était alors arrivé à la conclusion que oui, il était bisexuel, et que oui, il avait envie de Tom, et que non ce n'était pas la fin du monde après tout. Il devait tout simplement vivre avec ça, comme toute autre personne bi ou gay le faisait. Et que finalement, s'il ne pensait plus à Tom alors il perdrait son béguin pour lui et les choses reviendraient à la normale. Il venait juste d'accepter les choses et essayait d'être optimiste.

L'étape de l'acceptation.

Emma lui avait demandé au téléphone, quelques heures plus tôt, s'il se rendait compte que le modèle Kuber-Ross avait été conçu pour les personnes qui mourraient ou celles en souffrances, en deuil (« c'est ce qu'on appelle 'les cinq étapes du deuil' pour une bonne raison, Dan. ») Dan lui avait alors dit, très sérieusement, qu'il avait été brutalement privé de sa capacité à se définir « hétérosexuel » et que si cela ne suffisait pas à lui causer du chagrin alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir du chagrin. C'était une perte comme une autre et il était en deuil de son hétérosexualité.

Emma souffla, le traita affectueusement d'idiot et lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait répondu le plus honnêtement possible : il n'en avait aucune idée.

Couché sur son lit, les pieds perchés sur la tête de lit, regardant les rediffusions des Monty Python, zappant ici et là, le son de la télé en mode « muet », Dan comprit que sa première étape consistait à appeler Tom. Il se redressa, attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Il resta là, assis face à l'écran noir, pour ce qui lui sembla des heures avant qu'il ne souffle et attrapa son téléphone. Il se rendit dans l'onglet « Contacts » et fit défiler la liste jusqu'au nom de Tom, puis cliqua sur celui-ci.

Il se trouvait devant un dilemme. Deux boutons. Un bouton vert « appel » et un bouton rouge qui disait « annuler ». Il se figea un instant avant de soupirer fortement, appuyant sur le rouge.

« Lâche » dit-il à voix haute.

Non pas qu'il pensait vraiment pouvoir lui téléphoner, mais ça le faisait se sentir mieux.

Dan secoua la tête et se leva, il avait besoin d'un plan B.

Fameux plan B qui finit par être imaginé par Emma elle-même, menaçant Daniel de le castrer s'il ne le suivait pas jusqu'au bout. Et maintenant, Daniel se trouvait debout sur le seuil de la maison de Tom, son doigt figé dans l'air devant la sonnette, se demandant pourquoi diable il avait décidé de demander à Emma de l'aider, parmi toutes ses connaissances.

Je l'ai évité pendant plus d'un mois, pensa Daniel coupable. Il ne voudra jamais me parler.

Il lui avait dit ça aussi, à Emma, et elle lui avait répondu d'un air antipathique que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait qu'à répondre aux appels de Tom. Alors, Dan lui avait raccroché au nez.

Dan expira fortement par le nez, ferma les yeux et pressa son pouce sur la sonnette. Le son de la cloche tonna bruyamment. Il étouffa l'envie de tourner les talons et de fuir en courant. Il déplaça ses pieds et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dan entendit le mouvement de la serrure, puis la porte glissa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Tom au regard irrité.

« Euh… » déclara Dan, bêtement. Il réalisa que son beau discours qu'il avait bien préparé s'était fait la malle.

Tom, les cheveux mouillés et portant son peignoir vert foncé, plissa les yeux. « Tu veux quoi ? »

Dan déglutit. « Pa…Parler. »

Tom grogna. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa contre la porte ouverte. « C'est drôle, tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir parler quand je t'ai téléphoné au moins cinq fois par jour le mois dernier. »

Comment pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Dan baissa les yeux, la culpabilité faisait soulever son estomac.

Un moment passa et Tom soupira. Quand Daniel leva les yeux, l'expression autrefois pincée présente sur le visage de Tom était remplacée par de la fatigue. Les yeux fermés, Dan se retourna et commença à marcher.

« Entre, alors » murmura Tom par-dessus son épaule.

Soupirant de soulagement, Dan entra dans la maison. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant ses baskets blanches au niveau de la porte et suivit Tom dans le couloir, puis dans le salon. Sans un mot, Tom se laissa tombé sur le canapé. Hésitant, Dan s'arrêta un instant avant de s'installer sur le côté opposé du canapé.

« Alors ? »

« Je suis désolé » lâcha Dan. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa gorge était si désespérément sèche qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait disparue. Et si malgré ses excuses Tom ne lui pardonnait pas ? Que ferait-il si leur amitié était perdue parce que Dan avait agit comme un sombre idiot ? « Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé, Tom. J'ai agi comme un imbécile- » Tom grogna, mais Dan insista : « -et je suis désolé de t'avoir évité pendant tout un mois, je le suis vraiment, vraiment… désolé. »

Il expira, baissa les yeux en direction de la table basse transparente et admis d'une petite voix : « Mais tu m'as tellement manqué. Mon meilleur ami m'a manqué. Et je comprends si tu ne veux plus me parler maintenant, non plus… Mais… J'avais envie que tu le saches. Donc… Ouais… » Dan arrêta de parler, les oreilles le brûlant.

Tom pipa mot jusqu'au moment où Dan était sur le point de se lever et de partir, parce que sûrement que ces foutues excuses étaient inutiles, Tom prit la parole : « Juste… Ne refais juste plus jamais ça une putain d'autre fois, d'accord ? La prochaine fois… La prochaine fois je ne serais pas si enclin à te pardonner. »

Le soulagement s'insinua dans tout le corps de Daniel, comme une vague inondant tout sur son passage et s'il n'avait pas été assis, ses jambes l'auraient lâchées. Il lança un petit sourire hésitant à Tom, et l'accentua quand Tom le lui retourna.

« Pauvre type » lui dit Tom. Dan sourit plus franchement.

Il s'avéra que le plan de Dan était plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait prévu, Tom était plus réticent qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les premiers jours après les excuses de Dan avaient été tendus, composés de rires forcés, de tentatives d'ironie ou encore de touchers délicats. La fin du mois d'octobre approchait aussi vite qu'Halloween, et Dan trouva que leur relation s'était légèrement améliorée. Tandis que ses poils se hérissaient à chaque sourire de Tom (pas un mauvais sourire, un gentil sourire), Dan se réjouit du fait que lui rendre ses sourires venait de plus en plus facile. Et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Tom reprenne son habitude de frapper doucement Dan sur le bras ou encore de passer son bras par-dessus son épaule, comme il le faisait avant que l'incident n'ait eu lieu.

À ce propos, Dan pensa de manière suspecte, en regardant Tom étendu sur son lit avec le nez sur sa tablette (Dan n'osait pas demander ce que Tom pouvait bien lire), que c'était comme si l'incident ne s'était jamais produit.

Mais c'était une bonne chose se disait-il, déployant ses jambes et les croisant à l'inverse que précédemment. Pas besoin de semer le trouble.

« Pour Halloween, Dan ? »

Dan, surprit, pivota la tête en direction de son lit.

« Quoi ? »

Tom releva les yeux et se redressa, plaçant sa liseuse sur ses genoux.

« Tu vas te déguiser comment pour Halloween ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Oh ! » déclara Dan, puis il haussa les épaules. « J'en ai aucune idée... Merde… »

Tom haussa un sourcil. « Tu vas à la fête d'Halloween cette année, hein ? Bonnie organise. »

Tom fronça le nez après avoir dit ça, comme si le fait que Bonnie s'occupe de la fête lui donnait la chair de poule. Bien sûr, ça avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Bonnie jouait Ginny, la future femme d'Harry. Dan choisi de ne pas secouer la tête et de demander à Tom d'être gentil avec elle.

« Je suppose » murmura-t-il, grattant le dos de sa tête. Pour être honnête, il avait totalement oublié la fête annuelle d'Halloween avec tous les membres du casting d'Harry Potter. Il pensa qu'il avait le droit d'avoir oublié aux vues des choses auxquelles il avait du penser ces dernières semaines.

À savoir un Tom Felton qui le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Halloween était la fête préférée de Dan et il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve un costume rapidement.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Tu as déjà choisi un costume ? » demanda Dan, détournant la conversation dans une autre direction.

Apparemment, Tom le laissa changer de sujet, en hochant la tête et il lui souri.

« J'ai mon costume prêt depuis le mois d'Août »

Daniel haussa fortement ses sourcils. C'était tôt, même pour Tom.

« En quoi te déguises-tu alors ? »

Tom le trouva très plaisant avec lui et un peu nerveux répondit : « Draco Malfoy »

Depuis le jour où Tom lui avait pardonné d'être un crétin, certains sujets avaient délibérément été évités entre eux. L'incident était un d'entre eux. L'obsession de Tom pour les fanfiction en était un autre. Ils avaient définis certains mots comme « dangereux », et, « Harry » et « Draco » sont deux d'entre eux.

Dan avala sa salive, retrouvant son calme et essaya de prendre une posture décontractée. Mais, il n'était pas sûr de vraiment y arriver. « Pourquoi te déguiserais-tu en Draco, Tom, alors que tu joues Draco Malfoy ? »

L'évacuation de la tension dans les épaules de Tom était physiquement visible et il souri, un peu plus clairement. « Non, vois-tu, je joue Draco Malfoy sous ses robes lâches, ses cheveux gélifiés et autre trucs sorciers. Fanon Draco est complètement différent. »

Curieux malgré lui, Dan reprit la parole : « Oh ? »

Tom hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

Dan fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux laisser des gens que tu ne connais pas changer complètement ton personnage. Je serais vraiment fâché s'ils faisaient pareil avec le mien ! »

Les coins des lèvres de Tom se retroussèrent, transformant son sourire en un sourire amusé.

« Quoi ? » demanda Dan.

Tom leva les mains en l'air. « Rien. J'ai seulement pensé à quelque chose de drôle. »

Dan le foudroya du regard, mais choisi de ne pas en faire trop.

Il passèrent l'heure suivante à naviguer sur le net à la recherche de quelque chose que Dan pourrait porter pour la fête. Il était huit heures quand Tom rangea son ordinateur portable et s'apprêta à partir.

Tom tirait sur ses lacets lorsque son visage de crispa, puis il laissa échapper un soupir profond.

« Merde. J'ai oublié de te prévenir que je ne serais pas en ville la semaine prochaine. »

Dan baissa les yeux sur lui, surpris.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une audition, pour une pièce de théâtre. »

« Oh. Où ? »

« Durham. »

« Oh. » L'estomac de Dan se tortilla douloureusement, même en sachant que c'était seulement une putain de petite de semaine. Lui et Tom avaient déjà passé plus de temps sans se voir.

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas froncer les sourcils, il déclara : « Je suppose que je ne vais pas te revoir avant la fête d'Halloween, alors. »

Tom hocha la tête. Il tira sur son pull, puis enfila son manteau par-dessus, pour finir par sa longue écharpe grise autour de son cou. Il tira une paire de gants dont les bouts des doigts étaient à l'air libre (il se souvenait que Tom n'aimait pas la sensation de ses mains limitées) et les enfila. Puis, il passa son sac sur son épaule.

« Je vais y aller, alors. »

« Ouais, bonne chance pour ton audition, Tom. »

Tom lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin qui lui intima une grande sensation de chaleur dans son estomac. « Ce n'est pas que je vais en avoir besoin, mais, je te remercie. »

« Cocky Bastard » répliqua Dan.

(Nda : _Ici, la signification serait : Couillon prétentieux. Mais « cock » en anglais signifie également « bite », alors c'est difficile de le traduire en français. Surtout que Dan fait allusion au mot « cock » après et donc, je me suis permise de le laisser tel quel.) _

Dan regretta immédiatement son choix d'insulte en sentant son pantalon se serrer quand il prononça le mot « bite ». (Nda : _Cock.)_

Tom, ignorant de l'agitation intérieure de Daniel, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et ouvrit la porte. Un souffle d'air froid se précipita dans la maison, faisant frissonner Dan.

« Putain, ça caille ! » chuchota Tom avant de mettre ses mains dans les grandes poches de son manteau, tout en se dirigeant dans le froid.

Dan attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit descendu en bas du perron avant de refermer la porte avec un frisson.

Ça n'avait pas de sens mais Tom lui manquait déjà.

Secouant la tête, dégoûté, il ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il avait un coup de fil à passer.

* * *

**_Fin de la 4ème partie :). Contents qu'ils se soient réconciliés ? _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 5**_

« Pourquoi c'est toujours toi que j'appelle quand j'ai besoin d'aide, alors que je sais que ça va finir par me gonfler et me tourner en ridicule ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'arrive à résoudre les problèmes et à faire s'améliorer les choses. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que ton aide soit bénéfique pour ma santé mentale, par contre. »

Emma se moqua de lui. « Admets-le, mon chéri. Tu serais mort en moins d'une semaine sans moi. »

Dan ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter que non, en fait, il pourrait très bien vivre bien plus d'une semaine, sans l'autoritarisme exacerbé de son amie, mais, Emma se recula, et la sensation de ses doigts fins sur son visage lui fit changer d'avis.

« Bien » lui dit-elle, joyeuse. « J'ai fini. »

Dan préféra ne pas savoir. Apparemment, il avait dit ce qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, parce qu'Emma lui avait répondu : « Regarde par toi-même avant de critiquer mes compétences en cosmétologie ! ». Elle attrapa sa main, le releva de sa chaise et le traîna hors de sa chambre, dans le couloir et enfin dans la salle de bain.

Emma alluma les lumières et plaça Dan devant le miroir. Dan resta bouche-bée en se découvrant.

À vrai dire, il était totalement méconnaissable. Il se trouvait être une personne beaucoup plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumée. La zone autour de ses yeux était plus sombre (une sorte de noir charbon), et rendait ses yeux bleu clair brillants comme des saphirs. Peu importe le maquillage qu'Emma avait utilisée, elle avait réussit à rendre son visage plus pâle. 'Comme un vampire' pensa-t-il, appréciateur. Il admira les crocs pointus qui descendaient sur ses lèvres, et il nota que la pate blanchâtre qu'elle avait mit sur ses lèvres était la finition parfaite.

« Je suis sexy » déclara-t-il hâtivement, tournant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, de manière à obtenir un meilleur axe.

Il pouvait voir Emma rayonner à ses côtés.

« Tu l'es vraiment. Vraiment. »

Dan sourit doucement et fit un pas en arrière, réajustant son col.

Quand il avait appelé Emma une semaine plus tôt, disant qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi porter pour Halloween, elle avait répondu immédiatement : Vampire.

Dan ne s'était encore jamais déguisé en vampire, et il avait un peu été hésitant. Après tout, c'est une chose commune de se déguiser en vampire pour Halloween de nos jours, non ? Emma lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, et, à quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait fait quelque chose de mal pour lui ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Mais, à partir du moment où ils avaient été acheter le costume dans un magasin à Londres, elle avait été intransigeante sur le fait qu'il devait se déguiser en vampire pour Halloween.

« Tom aime les vampires, tu sais » avait-elle dit, une foi à l'abri dans la voiture de Daniel, à mi-chemin de sa maison. « Il l'a dit à la fête, l'an dernier. Il a dit qu'il avait ce truc énorme pour eux. »

Emma lui avait adressé un sourire entendu, ignorant le fait qu'il la regardait bouche-bée, puis elle n'avait plus dit un mot concernant l'amour de Tom pour les vampires.

Dan avait l'intime conviction qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître, mais il n'avait pas osé l'interroger à ce sujet, de peur qu'elle ne sache rien de plus au final.

Il avait été stupide de douter d'Emma, il s'en rendait compte à présent en se fixant dans le miroir. Il était parfait, ses cheveux –sur lesquels Emma s'était attardé pendant près de trente minutes- était magnifique. Emma était génial et savait toujours bien faire les choses. Elle était merveilleuse.

Secouant la tête, Dan se regarda encore une fois dans son intégralité. Il jeta un œil sur sa blouse cobalt foncé, son pantalon en cuir serré et ses bottes qui longeait ses tibias. Puis, il se tourna face à Emma.

« Merci, Em. Vraiment. »

Une légère rougeur apparue sur les joues d'Emma, puis elle baissa la tête et sourit.

« Pas de problème, Daniel. Et maintenant, tu veux bien sortir ? C'est à mon tour de me préparer. »

Dan exhiba un second sourire rapide avant de sortir de la salle de bain, flânant, parce qu'il se sentait comme une bête de sexe sur pattes, puis descendit les escaliers. Rupert n'allait pas tarder à arriver de toute manière.

En effet, vingt minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Dan se redressa sur le divan, baissant le son de la télé sur « muet » et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec un sourire éblouissant, curieux de savoir comment Rupert s'était habillé (puisque ni lui, ni Emma ne voulait lui dire) et il se figea quand il réalisa que la personne se tenant sur le perron n'était absolument pas Rupert.

Tom.

Tom lui avait dit qu'il allait venir déguisé en Draco Malfoy. Daniel était sûr et certain que jamais Draco n'aurait porté ce que Tom était actuellement en train de porter. Et il ne disait pas ça comme un reproche, au contraire.

Tom portait une robe. Du moins, Dan pensait que c'était une robe. Elle était argentée, collée à lui comme une seconde peau. Deux longues cuissardes étaient visibles au niveau de la déchirure de la robe, sur les côtés. Dan aperçu rapidement des bas en résilles blancs et des hautes bottes blanches.

Le regard de Dan se posa sur les cheveux de Tom, qu'il admira. Ils étaient séparés vers la droite, une longue tresse descendait jusque son épaule.

Et par tous les dieux, son visage. Tom devait porter des lentilles car Daniel n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur argent au niveau de ses yeux. Ils étaient gris, une poudre scintillante les entourait, ce qui les démarquait du reste de son visage. Tel une cuillère d'argent dans un bol de lait. Ses lèvres étaient peintes en rose, et Dan se perdit presque dans l'envie de réduire la distance qui séparait ses propres lèvres de celles de Tom, et de les capturer dans un baiser.

Dan secoua la tête et remercia le ciel pour le fait que son pantalon était bien trop serré pour révéler quoique ce soit de ce qui se passait dans son boxer, ce qu'il préférait d'ailleurs ne pas révéler du tout.

« Tu es… » Commença-t-il, et il toussota en sortant la fin de sa phrase. « Tu es superbe. »

Tom cligna lentement des paupières, et la vue de ces longs cils blonds fit perdre pied au brun qui sentit ses genoux se faire plus faibles.

« Toi aussi, tu es superbe. » Tom inspira.

« Est-ce que vous comptez rester là toute la journée, dans le froid, les garçons, ou vous comptez rentrer ? »

Tous les deux sursautèrent.

Dan se racla la gorge et arracha ses yeux du (magnifique) torse de Tom. Ses joues se firent légèrement rouges et il regarda vers le sol. Il se retourna, se dirigea vers la maison et laissa Tom fermer la porte.

« Tu es magnifique, Tom ! » déclara Emma, lui donnait un petit baiser sur la joue.

« Toi aussi ! Emma ! »

C'est seulement à ce moment que Dan réalisa ce qu'elle portait. Emma était déguisée comme un lutin. Ou une fée. Quelque chose d'aussi joli en tout cas. Elle portait une très, très courte robe pourpre et grise, avec des escarpins noirs. De plus, elle arborait un maquillage pailleté. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ondulants autour de son visage. Ses yeux étaient verts. Enfin, de grandes ailes noires se dépliaient dans son dos, presque aussi transparentes que les gants et les mi-bas qu'elle portait. Elle avait un grand décolleté, le plus osé de toutes les tenues qu'elle avait pu porter, selon Dan.

« Merci » sourit-elle.

Tous les trois s'installèrent sur le canapé, en attendant l'arrivée de Rupert. Emma réactiva le son de la télé et zappa jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une chaîne à son goût, elle s'arrêta sur « Merlin ». Dan voulait qu'elle mette autre chose, quelque chose de plus intéressant, parce que regarder un mec aux grandes oreilles, atteint d'une déficience mentale évidente (même pas suffisamment noble pour qu'Harry Potter lui sauve la vie) sauvant la planète, n'était pas assez distrayant pour lui faire oublier le grand cou pâle de Tom.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était vu dans le miroir, Dan souhaita porter une tenue un peu moins serrée.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Rupert arriva enfin. Dan sauta sur ses pieds.

« J'y vais ! » déclara-t-il, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas courir hors de la pièce.

Il rata complètement le sourire partagé entre Tom et Emma, face à son départ précipité.

Il s'avérait que la raison pour laquelle Rupert avait autant de retard était qu'il avait paumé son costume de pirate et que vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus.

« Mais, ne dis rien à Emma ! » murmura Rupert, désespérément, tandis que Dan refermait la porte derrière-lui. « Elle me le balancera dans la figure à la première occasion… »

Dan n'eut pas à dire quoique ce soit puisque dès qu'Emma demanda ce qui avait prit autant de temps, Rupert craqua et lui déballa tout comme s'il était menacé d'un fusil dans le dos.

Emma secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire tendre. Puis, elle le gifla en se rendant compte qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine.

Les quatre amis quittèrent les lieux en prenant deux voitures. Dan monta avec Rupert et Emma avec Tom.

Lorsque Rupert s'était plein de cet arrangement, Emma lui avant lancé un regard foudroyant. C'était sa punition pour avoir outrageusement laissé ses yeux dériver vers son décolleté, Dan le savait et compatissait avec le rouquin.

Il s'avéra que Bonnie savait vraiment organiser une fête. L'endroit était bondé, rempli d'un nombre incalculable d'Harry Potter, sans compter des amis communs qui avait des blocs notes, prêts à noter tous les potins qu'ils pourraient découvrir au long de la soirée. La musique, provenant du rez-de-chaussée, résonnait dans toute la maison, et faisait trembler les murs. Il y avait de la nourriture et des boissons posées sur des grandes tables noires, agrémentées de toiles d'araignées, d'araignées en plastiques et d'une montagne de bonbons. De la fumée blanche s'élevait dans la pièce, des lumières multicolores clignotaient, des chauve-souris pendaient du plafond. Sans oublier des toiles d'araignées en coton et des lanternes le long de murs.

Dan avait dansé avec près de dix personnes différentes avant que ses pieds ne deviennent douloureux. Il se retira et se trouva un siège au niveau du bar. À peine installé, un mec en costume rouge lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Dan réfléchit un moment. « Bellini. Pêche Blanche. »

L'homme lui sourit et lui adressa un second clin d'œil, puis il se retira.

« Bellini, Daniel ? Vraiment ? »

Dan retint son souffle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tom occuper le siège à côté de lui. Son plan d'ignorer le garçon toute la nuit tombait à l'eau.

Expirant profondément, Dan essaya d'agir comme si son cœur ne battait pas si vite que ça aurait pu en être dangereux, et il haussa les épaules.

« J'aime ça. »

« Évidemment. » grogna Tom.

Dan leva les yeux au ciel. « Et je suppose que tu bois un Tom Collins. »

Tom sourit franchement. « Bien sûr. Après tout, on porte le même prénom. »

« Ta vanité ne cesse jamais de me surprendre » déclara Dan, sèchement. Le sourire de Tom s'élargit encore.

Le barman revint avec sa boisson, et encore une fois, adressa un clin d'œil à Dan, d'une manière si étrange qu'il faillit lui demander s'il avait un problème avec ses yeux. Il lui sourit brièvement et bu une gorgée de sa boisson. Il soupira, c'était délicieux, comme tout ce qui était à la pêche.

La fête faisait rage, tout comme son verre se fit vide rapidement. Il se concentrait sur toutes les personnes qui dansaient-la plupart d'entre eux étaient ivres et se ridiculisaient – et non sur Tom qui lui incombait une présence chaleureuse à ses côtés, buvant sa propre boisson silencieusement.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le silence ne soit rompu.

« Alors ? » dit Tom, finalement. « La fête est géniale, hein ? »

Dan se moqua ouvertement de la conversation extrêmement clichée qu'il entretenait avec Tom.

« On dirait que tu essaies de me brancher » plaisanta-t-il. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il devait être légèrement plus ivre qu'il ne le pensait car, un Daniel sobre n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça.

Tom lui jeta un regard en coin, puis sourit. Mais, il garda le silence.

« La fête est assez étonnante, en fait » déclara Dan, se raclant la gorge. « Jamais je n'aurait cru que Bonnie puisse faire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ce sont toujours les plus discrètes qui en font le plus. » lui dit Tom gravement, et Dan se mit à rire.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Tu te souviens à l'anniversaire de Matthew ? Christ et– »

« – Les strip-teaseuses ! » Termina Tom, en riant. « Il leur a tous foutu la honte ! »

Dan s'esclaffa, serrant ses côtés en évitant quelques contractions qui –selon lui- allaient finir par lui trouer l'estomac. Cette fête avait été délirante. Personne n'avait vu à quel point Matt pouvait être séducteur après quelques verres. Il avait été entièrement satisfait par les strip-teaseuses qu'ils avaient embauchées. Et puis, il avait finit sur la scène a danser avec elles.

Le pauvre Matthew n'avait jamais pu l'oublier et Dan se doutait qu'il ne le pourrait jamais.

« Pauvre Matthew » dit Tom, comme s'il avait pensé à la même chose. Connaissant Tom, c'était possible.

« Je suis d'accord. » déclara Dan, levant son verre. Puis, il trinqua avec Tom.

Ils continuèrent de se remémorer les souvenirs les plus hilarants et embarrassants auxquels ils avaient assistés ces dernières années. Et ils en étaient à leur deuxième verre quand 'Basement Jaxx' retenti dans les haut-parleurs.

« J'adore cette chanson ! » explosa Tom. Puis, il commença à chanter.

Dan se mordit la joue, la panique menaçant de lui faire faire quelque chose de stupide, comme par exemple de prendre la fuite en criant. Il se força à rester immobile, ne répondant pas aux paroles de Tom, à ces choses terribles qu'il lui chantait.

« _Je tiens à te déshabiller, je veux te caresser, ne sois pas timide, il est temps pour moi de me lâcher…_ »

Dan serra les jambes et remercia toutes les divinités en sachant que Tom ne le regardait pas. Il savait que le blond avait le regard fixé sur la piste de danse animé et qu'il ne le regardait pas.

Et puis, la tête de Tom pivota vers lui et il maudits toutes les divinité pour leur trahison.

« _Allez bébé, repousse-moi, crois-moi, fais-moi taire_… »

Tom le regarda, ses lèvres peintes souriantes, débitant des paroles qui rendaient l'aine de Daniel brûlante, comme s'il voulait que Dan chante à son tour. Mais, la gorge de Dan était remarquablement sèche, et il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas pu prononcer un mot, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Tom dansait sur son tabouret, bougeant les hanches, balançant légèrement les épaules d'une manière qui disait « viens ici ». Sa robe s'était ouverte largement et Dan pouvait clairement voir son buste et son estomac, pâle et luisant, recouvert ici et là de pilosité blonde. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Tom, sa respiration se saccada.

Tom le regardait. Tom le regardait. Ses yeux étaient d'argent fondu, le piégeant dans leur chaleur, le dévorant complètement. Dan ne pouvait plus rien entendre, seulement le bruit lointain de la musique et le tonnerre que produisaient les battements de son cœur effréné.

Il regarda Tom qui continuait à chanter les paroles, leurs nez se touchant presque, ses lèvres planaient à quelques centimètres près de sa peau. Il sentit le souffle de Tom sur son oreille, il pouvait sentir l'humidité de sa bouche, et il frissonna quand Tom chanta le verset suivant, respirant contre son oreille.

« _Tu es mon poison, et je ne peux pas en obtenir assez. Je ne veux pas être timide. Il est temps pour toi de me lâcher_… »

Dan retint un gémissement.

Tom glissa sa main le long du bras de Dan, et il sentit comme une brûlure, envoyant son bras au feu, son corps au feu. Tom se pencha en arrière, et Dan voulu gémir, voulu lui exiger de reprendre sa place, qu'il continue à chanter contre son oreille, qu'il continue à lui donner l'espoir que ce n'était pas juste un jeu. Mais alors, Tom se redressa et attrapa sa main, lui il se leva, entraînant Daniel avec lui. « Allons danser » déclara-t-il, et Dan se trouva traîner sur le sol avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire : « Montons plutôt directement à l'étage. »

* * *

**_:3... Le prochain chapitre contient un petit lemon :). Vous avez aimé ? :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Part 6_**

Quand la chanson se termina, Dan soupira presque de soulagement. Sans le rythme et les paroles provocantes, ou encore la pulsation du corps de Tom contre le sien, alors il avait une chance de reprendre contenance. Et peut-être n'allait-il finalement pas sauter sur Tom au milieu de la piste de danse, ou faire autre chose tout aussi humiliant.

Dan ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Vu la manière dont Tom avait agit en vers lui alors, il semblait assez affectueux. Il semblait même essayer de séduire Dan. Et aussi palpitante que soit cette pensée, Dan ne pouvait pas y croire. Après tout, Tom n'était-il pas hétérosexuel ? Ou du moins c'est ce que Dan croyait, avant le « baiser désastreux » qu'ils avaient partagés. Et quand ils se reparlèrent, Tom n'avait jamais semblé vraiment intéressé par Dan. En fait, il lui avait semblé vouloir mettre « l'incident » aux oubliettes, presque autant que Dan le voulait.

Daniel savait qu'il aimait Tom, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait totalement accepté. Il était gay, ou du moins bi, et en effet, il avait le béguin pour son meilleur ami, un énorme béguin. Mais, Tom n'avait pas eu de révélation similaire ou du moins n'avait rien laissé paraître.

Alors que Tom continuait à l'entraîner plus loin dans la foule, une partie de lui exigeait de savoir si Tom jouait. Mais, il garda cette partie silencieuse, trop peur que Tom se mette en colère et que la toute petite chance qu'il avait s'évanouisse, il décida d'observer.

La prochaine chanson commença et ils s'arrêtèrent. Tom tira Dan contre lui, si près que leurs torses se touchèrent, et ils amorcèrent un balancement sur le tempo de la musique.

« _Closer_ » de _Nine Inch Nails_. Magnifique.

Dan déglutit et tenta de se détendre, en vain. Son esprit était tourmenté par un million de questions et il s'attardait sur chaque petit détail.

Ils se balancèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tom, visiblement contrarié, lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule, douloureusement, et lui exigea d'arrêter de penser si fort parce qu'il lui filait la migraine.

« Désolé » murmura Dan, sachant que ce ne serait pas si facile que ça.

Tom sembla lire dans ses pensées, alors, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dan, jusqu'à ses hanches et descendit sur ses fesses.

Rien qu'en faisant ça, toutes les pensées de Dan s'étaient évaporées. Daniel siffla et poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, sans pouvoir le contrôler, et Tom serra ses fesses plus fort.

« Voilà ! ». Tom se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres le cou de Dan. « Arrête de penser, Daniel. Occupe toi juste de ce que tu ressens. On peut arrêter de penser et parler plus tard. »

Et Dan savait que ce n'était pas bien de faire comme ça, mais Tom colla leurs aines ensemble, et Dan aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi à ce moment précis, juste pour le refaire encore et encore.

C'était comme si son état léthargique était parti, tel un interrupteur qu'on enclenche. Il pouvait à nouveau entendre la musique, les paroles charnelles et voluptueuses, sur une lente cadence. Il prit connaissances des dizaines de corps qui dansaient autour d'eux. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Tom, la dureté de sa poitrine serrée contre la sienne, ses mains appuyées fortement au niveau de ses reins et le mouvement de leurs corps. Dan les rapprocha encore plus, passant ses bras autour du cou de Tom, se penchant vers l'avant, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Tom. Son souffle s'écrasait contre le cou de Tom et il prit la parole.

« _Je veux te baiser comme un animal. Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur. Je veux te baiser comme un animal. Ton existence est imparfaite – tu me rapproches de Dieu_. »

Dan voulait Tom. Il voulait Tom comme il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il retira un de ses bras et se recula un petit peu, regardant Tom droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'ils dansaient langoureusement.

'Je suis prêt' essaya de lui dire Dan, sans prononcer la moindre parole, d'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais pu prononcer ça. 'Si tu es sérieux, je suis putain de prêt.'

Tom semblait avoir comprit ce que Dan lui disait, car il retira une de ses mains –autrefois situées sur le postérieur de Dan- et la passa autour de son poignet, l'entraînant loin de la foule. Dan ne prit pas la peine de regarder si des gens les avaient vu partir ensemble. Il s'en fichait.

Son cœur battait violemment tandis qu'il suivait Tom dans le couloir, dans une des chambres vides. Il se laissa pousser contre la porte et fut recouvert complètement par le corps de Tom.

« Seigneur, Daniel ! » grogna Tom, et enfin, enfin, il captura les lèvres de Dan dans un baiser brûlant.

Daniel n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. À chaque pression de leurs lèvres, chaque fois que leurs langues passaient l'une contre l'autre, chaque souffle impatient, il tombait dans un gouffre dans lequel il savait qu'il ne ressortirait jamais. Et, il ne voulait pas en sortir parce que dans ce gouffre, il y avait Tom, sa bouche chaude et sensuelle, ses doigts torturants, et ses hanches qu'il poussait vers l'avant.

Tom cala son genou en avant, et Dan se colla encore plus, broyant la jambe de Tom entre les siennes. La sensation de la langue de Tom sur sa gorge, de ses doigts sur sa hanche nue, de son genou sur son érection, s'en était presque trop et Dan le repoussa doucement, secouant la tête.

« Lit » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, et il ne se plaignit pas du fait que Tom le malmenait, l'entrainant à l'autre bout de la pièce et, le blond le jeta sur le lit. Il se plaça à califourchon sur Dan, et ce dernier plongea dans le regard couleur argent.

« _T-shirts._ _Off. Now. _» grogna Tom. Puis, il remonta ses genoux et déchira sa robe sans tact, et l'envoya valser sur le sol. (Nda: _Ici, j'ai laissé en anglais car c'est assez compréhensible et en français ça ne collait pas avec la remarque que fait Dan après. Ça donne : T-shirts. Enlever. Maintenant. Or, il doit parler en monosyllabes, donc ça ne collait pas.)_

Dan aurait pu rire de l'incapacité apparente pour Tom de construire des mots de plus d'une syllabe s'il avait un iota de confiance en lui. Il se contenta d'un sourire ironique et déboutonna sa blouse, puis finalement, finit par l'arracher.

Tom se plaça à nouveau sur lui, le faisant atterrir brutalement sur le lit, c'était comme si leur peau avait fusionné. Ils s'embrassèrent derechef, ils gémissaient, s'embrassaient, leurs langues se découvraient, se déshabillant promptement. Dan n'avait pas eu le temps de penser avant de sentir son sexe à l'air libre, libéré de sa prison de tissu, dur comme la pierre. Il distinguait des gouttes pré-éjaculatoires qui s'en échappaient.

« Putain » déclara Tom, tout en reprenant sa respiration et sans quitter des yeux la verge de Daniel.

Ce dernier aurait été embarrassé s'il n'avait pas été occupé à regarder le pénis généreux couleur miel de Tom –qui contrastait entre la pilosité blonde et la peau blanche de Tom.

Il gémit à la vue des vibrations du sexe de Tom, il semblait hors de lui et encore une fois il amorça un mouvement. Il attrapa la main de Dan et la posa sur son érection, puis s'avança pour capturer celle de Dan dans sa propre main.

Tout ce qui suivit ce moment était flou. C'était comme une brume de baisers, de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, de mouvements atrocement maladroits, et de gémissements qui reflétaient leur état d'excitation. Le silence était brisé par un chant de « oh mon Dieu ! » et « je t'en pris, ne t'arrête pas ! » venant des deux protagonistes.

Puis, soudainement, Dan se libéra, éjaculant sur la main de Tom, tremblant tellement qu'il cru en mourir. Il se pencha et embrassa Tom, faisant glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du blond tandis que ce dernier se libérait à son tour, son sperme se répandant sur la main du brun. Les deux amants se retrouvaient avec l'essence du plaisir de l'autre sur leurs mains.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, haletant, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et partageant des baisers tantôt passionnés tantôt langoureux. Puis, ils trouvèrent le sommeil.

Quand Dan se réveilla il pu apercevoir les premiers rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux. Tom était collé contre son dos, ses bras lui entourant la taille, comme s'il avait voulu le retenir toute la nuit.

« 'Jour, Daniel » chuchota-il dans son oreille. Dan se déplaça et se tourna, afin de se trouver face à face avec Tom –comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et qu'il avait été dans ce lit, tous les matins depuis des lustres. Il avait retiré ses lentilles et Tom avait retrouvé sa couleur bleue étincelante et grise au milieu que Daniel adorait tant.

Dan prit également note que ses mains n'étaient plus poisseuses, et que son pantalon lui avait été retiré. Il bougea son pied, faisant sourire Tom, et découvrit que ses bottes avaient également disparues.

« Bonjour » lui dit-il, se reculant afin de ne pas lui faire sentir sa mauvaise haleine matinale.

Tom approcha Dan vers lui, le colla contre son torse, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit logée dans le creux de son cou, et ses lèvres refermant sa mauvaise haleine loin de la bouche de Tom. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres du blond se poser contre son front.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité pour Dan, puis il finit par soupirer, sachant qu'il fallait qu'ils arrangent les choses, qu'ils en discutent. Enfin, il se redressa.

« Tom » lança-t-il.

Tom le fit taire.

« Tu as la fâcheuse tendance de penser beaucoup et de mettre trois plombes pour arriver aux conclusions les plus simples, alors je vais t'aider. Tu m'aimes bien. Beaucoup. Tu veux être sûr que ce n'est pas juste un jeu ou une expérience pour moi, eh bien ce n'en est pas une. Je suis fou de toi depuis des années mais tu es trop stupide pour l'avoir remarqué. Nous avons eu des préliminaires spectaculaire hier soir, et nous allons tous les deux le refaire encore et encore, dès l'instant où on franchira la porte de chez moi, ou de chez toi. Et on le fera probablement pour le reste de notre vie, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous les deux trop vieux pour bander. C'est compris ? »

Daniel le regarda, stupéfait.

Tom hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Il se pencha vers Dan et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, puis il sauta hors du lit.

« Bon ? » demanda-t-il un instant plus tard. « On rentre chez moi et on s'envoie en l'air comme des bêtes ou on reste là à attendre ? »

Dan tomba du lit, trébucha à moitié sur ses bottes, trop pressé de suivre Tom.

Et ils n'en reparlèrent plus jamais.

* * *

**_Voili voilou... Je suis moi-même triste qu'elle se termine au prochain chapitre parce que c'est ma fic Feltcliffe préférée :/ ... Bref, ça vous a plu ? =)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Part 7 - Epilogue : Une semaine plus tard_**

« Oh mon Dieu ! » haleta Dan, redescendant sur terre après son orgasme ravageur. Son corps entier tremblait, palpitait et il frémissait dans des endroits que le brun ne se connaissait pas. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Tom rampa vers lui, se léchant les lèvres et s'essuyant les doigts sur les draps, puis il sourit.

Une minute plus tard, une fois que les étoiles avaient quitté les yeux de Dan, et que l'agitation pure et dure de son corps s'était calmée à des petits tremblements, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Tom.

D'une voix rauque il s'exclama : « Par l'enfer ! Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? »

Tom posa son menton dans sa main et lui sourit. « Bah… En lisant les Fanfictions Harry/Draco. Où est-ce que j'aurais pu apprendre tout ça d'après toi ? »

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Voila... Terminée... J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu autant qu'à moi parce que honnêtement je l'ai vraiment adorée ! Je vous retrouve très bientôt et encore merci à **_**_Reiko Katsura_**_** pour sa super histoire ! Gros bisous à tous, et merci pour votre fidélité, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un certain temps, ça me touche énormément. =)**_


End file.
